Sleepless in Ponyville
by kingcheetah101
Summary: Okay, before you read this, I wasn't trying to offend any Rainbow Dash or Soarin' lovers, I like both of the characters. The story is based off of a awesome but sad song called Sleepless in Seattle by The Strive, you should really hear the song. And this is also 30 years later in Ponyville. Enjoy. :


Sleepless in Ponyville

It was 30 years later in Ponyville, the little town was now bustling with new ponies and new buildings. Sweet Apple Acres didn't change a lot, but of course had new ponies to do apple bucking. It was a bright sunny day, the sky was clear, and the birds were all singing. Big Macintosh sat in a old rocking chair which used to be Granny Smith's, who was now dead, in a old cellar, in the barn, There was a large window across from him, showing all of Sweet Apple Acres. He sat there waiting for Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and all of the younger fillies and colts to arrive here. Since he was too old to do apple bucking he now told stories about the old times in Ponyville, when he was young, to the younger generation of Ponyville today. He started hearing faint yet excited voices, but all he could see were his three grand fillies and colts, Applejack, and Apple Bloom apple bucking away at the apple trees. But about a minute later, he notice a flying orange figure flying toward the cellar door. The door opened, and Scootaloo heaved in panting, "Sorry I'm late, the little ponies wanted to see some of my new tricks." She replied still panting. She lumbered over to a large hay pile that was on the right of Macintosh and plopped down onto it, hunching beside him, struggling to breathe less. Macintosh smiled and giggled a little bit. Right after Scootaloo sat down Sweetie Bell came in leading in some excited, young fillies and colts. All of them were muttering excitedly to each other guessing what story Big Macintosh would tell today. As soon as the last fillies and colts came in Sweetie Bell smiled and gracefully moved behind the ponies and closed the cellar door, leaving only the light from the window. "Attention fillies and colts, attention!" Scootaloo bellowed. The fillies and colts stopped talking to each there and stared at Big Macintosh. "Gather 'round every pony." he replied in his jolly voice also making welcoming gestures with his front hoofs. The excited fillies and colts scooted toward Big Macintosh and Sweetie Bell walked toward Scootaloo, still smiling, and sat next to her in the large hay pile. "Now today, I'm going to tell you a very special story." Big Macintosh said in a more serious voice as his smile disappeared. The little ponies sat down and leaned toward him, their faces full of excitement "I'm gonna tell you about stallion who lost his mare." Macintosh said firmly. The excitement faded from the ponies's faced, "AAAAWWWwwwww!" they chanted altogether, "Tell us a different story." one of the fillies complained "Yeah!" one of the colts agreed, soon they all chanted different story, different story "That's enough!" Sweetie bell spat, looking frustrated, "Did Big Macintosh ever tell you a bad story?" Sweetie Bell counted looking and sounding more calm. "No!" the fillies and colts said sounding guilty, "Then listen up" Macintosh said sounding more like his jolly self. When silence fell, he began rocking in his chair and started the story. "Now a long time ago there was colt named Soarin' who loved a mare named Rainbow Dash he thought she was absolutely perfect in a imperfect world, now forever is a promise it's more than just a word and they meant it to each other, I thought they sure. Since both of them were in the Wonderbolts, like Scootaloo, they performed and saved lives together. It was their final performance for the year and it was almost time for well deserved, long vacation, and almost time for Soarin' to propose to Rainbow Dash." "AAAWWWwwww!" some of the fillies said. Big Macintosh chuckled and continued on, "Anyways, on the day of their final performance, they had to warm up and practice their routine, and to propose to her, but Rainbow Dash wasn't there, so Soarin' swiftly flew over to Rainbow Dash's house, and knocked on her door. No answer. He quietly opened the door, and flew up to her room. Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her bed, Soarin' crept to her bedside. "Pssst, get up Rainbow Dash, were late for practice." he whispered. Rainbow Dash moaned and looked at him, "I-I don't think I can get up." she said weakly. Soarin' looked worried "Why?" he asked confused, "I don't feel well." Rainbow Dash said, also coughing Soarin' understood. He felt her forehead, it was a little warm. "Well feel better and get lots of rest, maybe you'll feel well enough for the performance ." he replied gently, "Yeah" she sighed Soarin' walked out of her bed room and gently closed her door while watching her peacefully falling asleep again. Warming up and practice weren't the same without Rainbow Dash, it felt like it went on forever. Soarin' kept thinking to himself, _don't worry, she'll be here for the performance, so you can propose to her._ But he couldn't shake the feeling out of his head that something was really wrong with Rainbow Dash. He pushed that thought to the back of his head. "No, don't think about her, just get through the practice-" "Who are you talking to Soarin'?" Spitfire asked as she flew toward him. Soarin' blushed "Uhhh, no one" Spitfire giggled and replied, "Just don't think about it, Rainbow dash will be here." Spitfire flew back to her practice position, Soarin' nodded and followed her back to practice. About an hour passed, it was time for their final performance, the Wonderbolts were stretching and getting their costumes on, but Rainbow Dash didn't come. Soarin' was in his dressing room putting on his suit, _give her time_, he thought to himself, _her house is a long ways away from here and she has her costume, give her time. Give her time!_ "Wonderbolts, your up!" a mare's voice said. It was time, he couldn't think about Rainbow Dash anymore, the performance came first. The performance came by like a blur, then it was time for words of thanks, and awards, for them. Even though that part only took about 10 minutes, it felt like hours to Soarin'. He looked around in the audience to see if Rainbow Dash was there, since she wasn't in the performance, no Rainbow Dash. Soarin' moaned, _this is taking forever, _he thought, but right then and there, the announcer replied you are free to go. He blasted out of the theatre and charged toward Rainbow Dash's house, this time he just charged into her room, she wasn't there, "Where could she be?" he asked himself, the first thought popped into his head, "MY HOUSE!" he shouted, but his place was so far away from here and he was already tired from flying full speed to her house, but it didn't matter, he had to find her, he would search all over Equestria for her, even all over the world. He flew faster than he ever has, his heart felt like it was going to explode, but he didn't care he had to find her. After about 45 minutes, he arrived to his home. Once he got to the front entrance, he flung open his door looking at a large staircase in front of him. He came home to her crying at he top of the stairs, he flew up to her, and asked, "Baby whats the matter?" as he pushed back her mane. She said, "Honey I'm sick, what the hell did I do?" Soarin' gently picked her up and carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed, and tucked her in. That night he looked out the only window in his bedroom, which was straight across from his bed (his left), where Rainbow Dash was lying, and with pain in his heart he screamed at the moon, "Please don't take her away from me! She truly is everything, that I have left!" he glanced over to Rainbow Dash, and started to cry, but he counted"As selfish as it may seem, I need you here with me." Day after day he stood by her side while sleepless in Ponyville played through his mind. He thought to himself, _forever seems longer when you got your whole life, but forever is forgotten when the end draws the line_. One day, he was feeding her hot broth, but then she pushed away the spoon, Rainbow Dash said, "Honey just listen, listen to me, we should be together in a boat on the sea." he held back his tears and spoke quietly, "When I picture forever, it's you here me" That night, he prayed by her bedside and desperately said the same thing, but cried all the way through, "Please don't take her away from me, she truly is everything that I have left. As selfish as it may seem, i need you here with me." But as days passed, she got worse. Soarin' realized that she would not live, so he made up a new prayer and re-did it every night by his bed, "And please just let her go painlessly! Let her drift off in her dreams! Just don't make her feel a thing. Just try and get some sleep, this angel deserves her true wings!" As leaves fell from the trees, she became a memory, to a colt who lost everything! He got a thought in his head, _forever doesn't mean anything just a promise that we came, that there's hope for you and me!_ And on one fateful day, she looked to the sky and with one final breath she said, "Take this heart from out of my chest, carry it far with the love you possess-" she turned her head to Soarin' who was crying, she smiled weekly, and with the last of her strength, she laid her hoof on Soarin's cheek and continued, "I'm sorry my boy, but I tried my best." She closed her eyes for the last time and her loose hoof fell from his cheek and hit the side of the bed. There was silence. Rainbow Dash was gone. Soarin' rested his face on Rainbow Dash's chest, and covered his face with his arms, and started wailing. When he stopped, he realized something, one of his prayers were answered, she did go painlessly and drifted off into her dreams. He wiped away his tears and looked at Rainbow Dash, he smiled and covered up her peaceful face with the blanket. At sunset, he carried her body to the nearest beginning of a rainbow. He gently set her down on the rainbow, her body dissolved quickly, the rainbow started to glow more and more, until it lit up the whole sky. "Goodbye Rainbow Dash, I will always love you, we'll see each other again" He shaded a few tears and flew back to his house. The End." When Big Macintosh finished, he noticed all of the ponies were crying, even the colts, he looked at Sweetie Bell who was bowing her head, also crying and Scootaloo was wailing, "Why Rainbow Dash Why!" "That was the best story ever!" sobbed one of the colts "And the saddest!" a younger filly added in "Yeah!" said the same colt. All of the flies and colts clapped at the story, even Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. Sweetie Bell wiped away her tears and sniffed, "I'll bring you guys home now." Sweetie Bell stood up and gathered the fillies and colts and led them out of the cellar. Scootaloo nodded, also wiping away her tears and helped Big Macintosh back to the barn. when night fell, Scootaloo ran unto the top of the highest hill in Equestria, which was in Ponyville. She looked up to the star lit sky and whispered, "You were the greatest friend I could have ever had." A tear fell from her cheek as layer down in the soft green grass, and fell asleep. But before she was lulled into a deep sleep, she could of sworn she saw Rainbow Dash was flying and twirling above her, making constellations in the sky


End file.
